


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(41)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [41]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(41)（文：十甫）

「现在宣佈，以高得票中选的Jamaes Anderson，将成为SAVE.2U第五十九任主席。欢迎Jamaes Anderson上来宣誉与致词！」

「我，Jamaes Anderson谨以父亲之名发誓，决不做出违背组织之宗旨的事。我愿为组织随时奉上性命，愿为组织担当一切被上帝宣判的罪。至到我死的一刻，我也不会背叛组织，以下各位是我的见证。谢谢！」

……

……

「为什么要研发避疫苗？！这简直是浪费组织的人力与财力！」

「我们原来研发的传染病毒太危险了，一不小心，就会危害到全球人的性命。避孕疫苗可有效控制生育率，又不会为人体带来大危害。虽然，成效必须过了一、两个世纪后才看得见，但这并不违背组织的宗旨呀！」

「可是，全球粮食的生产量已下降了，再加上近来日益严重的温室效应，全球气候起了巨大的变化，更影响了粮食生产量，饥荒危机已迫在眉睫了……你不应该取消原来成效快的病毒研发，而去研发效果缓慢的避孕疫苗！」

「我的主意已定，不要多说！」

「可是……」

「组织若再继续研发病毒，难保将来被一些心术不正的人利用作为生化武器！你难道还不了解吗……我必须趁我还有能力的时候，杜绝这一切的可能性，以确保组织的宗旨能永远贯彻下去……」

「你怀疑组织有人起异心？……是谁？你确定吗？」

「……想想我们的工作，其实就是当……刽子手！这种事干多了，难免会逐渐麻木……况且，我们的对象不是一个、两个，是……数十万人呀……数十万条性命……我害怕……人性！」

……

……

「女人绝种了，主因是TG3845。」

「TG3845？不可能！我不相信！避孕疫苗是最有效抑制人口快速增长的发明，根本不会危害女体……不可能！我不相信！」

「所以，你错了……」

……我错了吗？我们都错了吗？

“你一定要支持下去！”

Jamaes Anderson抬眼望着扶抱着他的人，焦虑的神情显而易见。于是，他微微一笑，“我错了，真的错了……人性呐，真难估算……”

至到这一刻，Jamaes Anderson真的发觉自己错得彻底。虽然，他早已发觉山泉健一已起异心，但他却自以为是地认为，山泉健一不敢对他妄为，因为，时机未成熟。然而，待时机成熟时，他Jamaes Anderson不待山泉健一有异动，早已将山泉健一制服……他有信心，因为，他从未失算。

可是，世上的一切，又怎么凭个人的智慧算得准确无误，尤其是难以捉摸的心思。本以为那个人的一切都已掌握在自己手中，却因为某个突发的原因或某种突起的念头，从而偏离了原先的估算……等待自己的，其实是另一种结果。

从山泉健一口中听说了樱木花道这个未来人时，Jamaes Anderson的失算就开始了。他按捺不住要见樱木的欲望，因为他亟欲知道未来世界是怎么一个光景；亟欲验证，SAVE.2U的努力有没有白费……

“我错了……”Jamaes Anderson再次向樱木重申。他的手，吃力地探向怀里。悄悄摸出一部一个巴掌大的微型电脑，并将它塞进樱木的衣袋里，“毁了它吧！这世界，不再需要SAVE.2U了。密码是……食物……”咧嘴一笑，“我终究还是违背了我的誓言呐……”声音戛然而止，笑容僵在脸上，Jamaes Anderson不再呼吸了。

樱木呆呆地看着Jamaes Anderson，那个笑容，是他见过的最真诚的笑容。

他没有想到Jamaes Anderson会替他挡下那一枪，不，应该说，是替流川挡下那一枪。

当山泉健一举枪的时候，樱木倏地推开被自己箍制的高头，急奔到流川身前。然而，枪声响起时，却有一人扑倒在他身前。

原来，Jamaes Anderson已估算到山泉健一的企图，虽然流川就站在自己身边不远，但即使发声警告已慢了，于是便即刻扑倒流川欲使他躲过一枪，却没想到樱木后发先至，Jamaes Anderson想也不想，立刻挡在樱木之前。

中枪、倒下，鲜血即流了一地。

樱木用沾满Jamaes Anderson鲜血的手，覆上他的额头，从上而下，为他闭上眼睛，让他安息。

轻轻放下Jamaes Anderson的遗体，一抬头，即看见山泉健一与高头的枪分别指向自己与流川。他扭头对流川咧嘴一笑，随即与流川站了起来，并肩而立。

两个人，沉默地瞪视着眼前的五个人。

被樱木与流川锐利的眼神审视着，高头不禁心生寒意。

虽然对方只有两个人，而己方有五人，手上更握有武器，可说是佔尽优势，然而，此刻，他却觉得被对方的气势压倒了。

本来就觉得空气不怎么流通的会议室内，此时，更觉得空气凝固了，高头感到呼吸有一点困难。他伸手拉脱了领带，弄松了领口，以便呼吸更舒畅一些。

七个人，对峙了不知多少时候，也忘了当初对峙的初衷。

若真忘了，那倒还好，以后就不会发生更多的事端。可惜，这里头始终有一个人是清楚自己在干什么的。

他将手枪握得更紧，缓缓地说道，“樱木花道，把老傢伙交给你的东西拿出来。”

樱木听着山泉健一命令的话语，看着他摆出威胁的手势，心中对他的不屑更盛。只见他摊开双手，耸耸肩，无赖地说道，“什么？你说什么？我一点都听不到！可能刚刚被你的枪声炸坏了我的耳膜，我聋了！”

“你若聋了，又怎么知道我在对你说话？”山泉健一阴森森地说道。

樱木仍赖皮地笑着，伸伸懒腰，对山泉健一明显的“威吓”视而不见。

“若我让你的流川先生身上穿了一个窟窿的话，你还会再笑吗？”山泉健一的枪，缓缓地指向流川。

樱木收起了笑容，狠狠地瞪着山泉健一。

“这样才对嘛！在严肃的气氛下，表情就应该严肃一点，嘻皮笑脸的，成何体统。”山泉健一顿了一顿，“说实话，你的笑容，很难看。”说完，一脸不屑地摇了摇头。

“Jamaes Anderson在日本境内身亡，你们到底要如何向世界卫生局交代？”一直沉默不语的流川，突然开口发问。

这一个问题，突然像炸弹一样，炸开了室内凝固的空气，打破了其他人的缄默。

高头第一个发难，“阿健，老10死了，你到底想过如何善后没有！这一次做事怎么忒地鲁莽，一点都不像你！”

“你当时在他们手上，而且我也不是向老10开枪，你对我吼什么？注意你的语气。”山泉健一不悦地说道。

“高头当时就在我们手上，你为什么还要开枪？”流川不待高头说话，立即接着山泉健一的话发问。

“对呀！你为什么还要开枪？你说！”高头突然将枪指向山泉健一。

仙道昭见状，想上前劝架，却被老仙道一把拉住。老仙道对仙道昭使了使眼色，仙道昭便退回原位。

这一些细微的动作，都逃不过流川的眼睛。他眼珠子一转，便将其中缘由想了个大概。虽然他们有五个人，但最主要是分为三家人──山泉、高头以及仙道。角野是闲人，可以不予理会。原本，他就计算着，若他挑起山泉与高头之间的矛盾，让他们起纷争时，仙道会加入谁的阵营。现在看来，仙道两不相帮，分明是想坐收渔人之利。

「白痴，待会儿趁山泉健一与高头闹起来时，你赶快冲出去，听到没有！」流川观察了形势，认为只要山泉健一与高头一起纷争，凭樱木的能耐，趁这空隙冲出会议室应该不是问题。然后，他再想办法拖着他们的行动，樱木就能争取到时间毁了SAVE.2U的资料库了。他下意识摸了摸后脑……反正DIC5-E6-BEL5H已被樱木取回……就在他们被角野带到会识室前，樱木趁他不注意的时候，伸手将DIC5-E6-BEL5H从他后脑拔了下来。

偷眼望了望樱木，却发觉他竟注视着自己，摇了摇头。

「白痴……」心中虽然一动，但转念即想骂他笨，谁知却被一声大吼打断了。

“我就知道你居心叵测！看你对阿部都下狠手，更何况是我！”高头怒气冲冲地对山泉健一吼道。

“我到底对你做过什么？你自己想想吧！”

“就是什么都没有才可怕！我怎么知道我有一天会不会像阿部一样发疯的！”

“你头脑清醒一点！我跟你是什么交情？大家都同坐一条船上，你竟敢听信那个小鬼的话！他在挑拨离间，你知不知道！你到底记不记得我们的初衷！混蛋！”

流川见高头似乎开始冷静下来了，眉头一皱，再次出言挑拨，“他跟阿部山雄也是多年交情呀，跟你一样的多……”而脑袋更闲不下来，「白痴！快冲出去！我会替你挡住他们！」

突然，最靠近会议室门口的角野摔倒在地，接着，隔岸观火的仙道昭、老仙道也纷纷坐倒。高头见状，倏地扯住山泉健一的领口，对山泉健一怒目而视，“你到底做了什么！”突然，高头喊了起来，“为什么我的腿不能动了……呀…手……手…”

扯住山泉健一的手无力地垂下，而山泉健一却在他眼前倒下。高头睁大双眼，扭头望向樱木与流川，似乎对眼前之事感到不可思议。张口欲言，然而却在下一刻笔直倒在地上，动也不动。

流川眼见会议室内突生巨变，心下奇怪，然而突然来袭的晕眩感更使他惊愕。他感到浑身无力，就在倒下前，身体被一个人接住，他安心地畏在那个人的怀里……

然而，一阵沉重的脚步声，却重新吸引了他的注意力。

他努力睁大双眼，眼皮却像灌铅一样，很重。就在意识涣散时，耳中传来樱木吃惊的声音，“怎么是你！”

  
本贴由十甫于2004年2月16日00:29:00在“N2”发表


End file.
